


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by Evillen



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Weirdness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the fic belongs to Green Day and they awesome song

Падение длилось совсем не так долго, как ожидал Повелитель Магии, разжимая руку. Он был готов к годам, столетиям, возможно, даже тысячелетиям бесконечной ледяной пустыни космоса, но все оборвалось гораздо раньше. Он почувствовал атмосферу чужой планеты как огромный, дышащий жаром костер. Без посоха он был не так силен, кожу жгло, легкие разрывались, а удар о землю был таким, что он упал на подогнувшиеся колени.  
Локи судорожно вдыхал свежий, утренний воздух другого мира, стискивая кулаки так, что ногти впивались в кожу. Он сделал это. Он снова выжил. Он даже вполне цел. Нужно только прийти в себя. Вспоминать произошедшее в Асгарде не хотелось. Было больно, а Локи привык избегать боли. Хотелось просто закрыть глаза и не думать ни о чем. Локи скинул надоевший шлем и лег на влажную от росы траву. Судя по всему, он в Мидгарде, и это совсем не плохо, этот мир он знает почти так же хорошо, как и свой дом.  
Локи грустно улыбнулся. Дом… нет теперь у него дома. И семьи нет. И сосредоточия его силы – посоха – тоже нет. Но если с первыми двумя пунктами он пока ничего не может сделать, то вернуть жезл – на это у него сил хватит. А потом… потом они пожалеют.  
Он пролежал так несколько часов, слушая щебетание птиц и шум машин где-то вдалеке. Поднялся, отстегнул намокший плащ, и нахмурившись, щелкнул пальцами, пробормотав неразборчиво заклинание.  
\- Так-то лучше. – Проворчал он, оглядывая себя. На нем была обычная черная рубашка, черные джинсы и кроссовки. Пожалуй, он даже сможет сойти за смертного. Локи обожал земную одежду – в отличие от доспехов она не сковывала движения, пусть и не закрывала от ударов – но Локи всегда предпочитал быстроту движений дополнительной защите. Подумав, он прошептал еще что-то, и на нем появились солнечные очки. Теперь солнце не слепило глаза, и Повелитель Магии был полностью готов к осуществлению своего замысла.  
Он прекрасно знал все тайные тропы между мирами, и так же знал, что никто кроме него не сможет их обнаружить. Даже Всеотец, иначе он пресек бы появление Великанов в Асгарде в день несостоявшейся коронации Тора. Поэтому разрушенный радужный мост не был для него преградой. Пусть Тор и остальные грустят о потеряных Девяти Мирах, для него они по-прежнему были как на ладони. Сосредоточившись, он нащупал тоненькую струйку силы. Как прохладный ветерок, она серебрилась в воздухе, видимая только ему, ведущая на восток тропка. Он уверено встал на нее, прикрыв глаза, позволив ощущениям вести себя вперед. Земля снова покачнулась под ногами, и открыв глаза, Локи обнаружил себя у входа в пещеру.  
\- Этой тропой я еще не пользовался, - прошептал он, ловя себя на мысли, что впервые с того момента, как он узнал правду о своем происхождении, он испытывает это чувство – радостного предвкушения. Локи обожал все новое и неизведанное, а новый портал между мирами, не виденный им раньше – это стоило легкого головокружения.  
\- Эй, стойте! – Раздался резкий оклик. Локи обернулся, чувствуя как на лице появялется ухмылка. Позади него стояла троица, в которой он сразу опознал тех, земных, друзей Тора из образов, посылаемых ему Разрушителем. Улыбка на его лице стала весьма неприятной.  
\- Вы появились здесь… из воздуха! Кто вы? – Говорившая сделала несколько шагов по направлению к нему, и мужчина схватил ее за руку.  
\- Джейн, не надо! Мы не знаем, с кем имеем дело, - прошипел он.  
Вторая девушка явно забавлялась всей этой ситуацией.  
\- Как грубо с моей стороны не представиться, - протянул Локи, продолжая ухмыляться. – Вы должны меня извинить, не так часто встречаешь в вашем мире столь знакомые лица. Я Локи.  
\- Локи… - выдохнула светловолосая девушка. – Так ты брат Тора? Ты хотел убить его! – Она бы кинулась на него с кулаками, если бы мужчина не держал ее.  
\- Одет ты не так круто, как твой братец, - протянула вторая девушка в тон ему. – Но за прическу зачет.  
Локи фыркнул. Вся эта ситуация начала его забавлять. Он прищурился.  
\- Может, и вы назовете свои имена? Я не привык обращаться к собеседникам: «Эй, ты!»  
\- Мы тебе не собеседники! – Выпалила та, которая так понравилась Тору. Локи всегда знал, что у его брата плохой вкус.  
\- Я Дарси, - отозвалась брюнетка, - эта валькирия – Джейн, а это, - она указала рукой на мужчину, - Эрик Селвик.  
Локи кивнул.  
\- Я так понимаю, и вы здесь не просто прогуливались? – Поинтересовался он, скрещивая руки на груди, и насмешливо глядя на троицу.  
\- Ну, мы тут типа к вам собирались наведаться, в гости. – Фыркнула Дарси. Она явно начинала ему импонировать.  
\- Дарси! – Шикнула на нее Джейн, -мы не будет рассказывать наши планы ему!  
Локи мысленно засмеялся. «Девочка, если бы я хотел у вас что-то узнать, поверь, я бы узнал», - но вслух он сказал совсем другое.  
\- Похоже, наши планы совпадают. Видите ли, Тор в приступе ярости разгромил Мост. Так что теперь попасть в Асгард можно только через несколько порталов. Например, этот. – Он махнул рукой вглубь пещеры.  
\- Тор… с ним все в порядке? – Джейн, похоже, уже забыла о своем намерении не разговаривать с Локи.  
\- Откуда мне знать? – Он изобразил удивление, - я здесь, он там. Я же не Всеотец, чтобы все видеть и знать.  
\- Если ты что-то с ним сделал… - Начала девушка.  
\- Да Один с тобой, - Локи расхохотался, - что я мог сделать этому верзиле? Небось на троне уже восседает.  
\- А ты, небось, завидуешь ему! – Выкрикнула девушка.  
Локи заметил, как Дарси закатила глаза. Видимо, не он один устал от воплей Джейн.  
\- Джейн, - Локи понизил голос и подошел к девушке поближе. Без посоха чары подействуют на нее с расстояния в пять шагов, - хочешь, я отвечу тебе честно? Я редко это делаю, но для тебя будет исключение. – Он с удовлетворением увидел, как расширяются ее зрачки, как ускоряется пульс, как учащается дыхание.  
\- Д-да, - выдохнула она.  
\- Я никогда не хотел быть царем. Это была мечта Тора.  
Он резко отступил назад, обрывая чары, и еда не засмеялся, увидев, как Джейн растерянно хлопает глазами, явно не понимая, почему на какую-то секунду все, чего она хотела – это почувствовать на себе его прикосновение. Он обожал любовную магию. Заметив, что Дарси с трудом сдерживает смех, он подмигнул ей, и девушка показала ему язык. Он еще раз убедился в том, что у его брата отсутствует вкус.  
\- Простите, - вмешался Эрик, - возможно в таком случае, вы поможете нам? Попасть в Асгард.  
\- Нет! – Джейн повернулась к нему, - вы что, не понимаете, кто перед вами? Он же Бог Обмана, каждое его слово – ложь.  
\- Ну не драматизируй ты так, - Дарси достала какую-то штуковину, - мистер, если вы будете нас обманывать, я выстрелю в вас шокером. Можете спросить у своего брата – это очень неприятно.  
\- Я поверю вам на слово, - Локи шутливо поклонился, - и буду исключительно искренен. В любом случае, сами вы в Асгард не попадете, если конечно, у вас нет талантов, которые не видны моему взору.  
\- У нас много талантов, - прищурилась Дарси, - и если вы знаете их все, то мне уже неловко.  
Они обменялись взглядами, и Локи улыбнулся. У него начинало складываться впечатление, что вылазка в Асгард будет весьма интересной.  
К тому же, теперь у него есть такая прекрасная возможность побольнее ударить Тора. Он не собирался ее упускать.  
\- Мы пойдем с тобой, но ты должен поклясться, что не причинишь нам вред. – Уверено сказал Селвик.  
Улыбка стала шире.  
\- Эрик, если вы мне не верите, то я могу пообещать что угодно, и это ничего не изменит. А если верите, то зачем вам моя клятва?  
Селвик нахмурился.  
\- Я не могу рисковать моими девочками. Поклянитесь не причинять им вред.  
Локи чуть прикусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Люди, что с них взять. И как Тор умудрился втюриться в смертную?  
-Я клянусь, - он торжественно прижал руку с груди, - что не причиню вреда вашим девочкам, если они сами не попросят об этом.  
Джейн раздраженно повела плечами.  
\- Значит, мы в безопасности. Если ты не врешь. - В голосе девушки звучал плохо скрываемый сарказм.  
Дарси засмеялась.  
\- Вы на садомазохизм намекаете? Нее, мы не по этой части.  
Локи склонил голову, глядя на нее из-под опущенных ресниц.  
\- Значит, вы можете считать себя в безопасности.  
Селвик вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, пожалуй, это лучше, чем ничего.  
«Это синоним ничего».  
Локи сделал приглащающий жест в направлении пещеры.  
\- Девушки вперед. Я знаю ваш земной этикет.  
Джейн протиснулась мимо него, чуть вздрогнув, прикоснувшись плечом к его руке. Дарси помедлила, но последовала за подругой. Локи пошел следом за ними, предоставив Эрику идти последним.  
\- Сгораю от нетерпения увидеть обиталище богов! – Звонкий голос Дарси эхом отдавался от каменных сводов, - Джейн, прикинь, мы скоро будем в божественных чертогах! Так, телефон я взяла, камеру взяла, шокер взяла…. Я полностью вооружена и готова встретить любые приключения…  
Локи шел в темноте, наблюдая за лучами фонарей, и с каждым шагом ему становилось все легче. У него был план, у него был шанс вернуть себе жезл и отомстить Тору, у него были ненужные ему в темноте пещеры темные очки, и у него буквально чесались руки что-нибудь наколдовать. Что ж, ему еще представится не одна возможность продемонстрировать свои магические умения.  
***  
В пещере пахло сыростью, в свете фонарей сталактиты казались призраками, и Локи несколько раз с трудом сдерживал смех, когда Джейн или Дарси взвизгивали, заметив их, или поскользнувшись в луже застоявшейся воды.  
Они шли молча, и даже бормотание Дарси скоро стало похоже на монотонный фон. Локи против воли вспоминал битву на Радужном Мосту. В последний раз они тогда видели его слезы, больше он такой слабости не допустит. Он хотел отомстить так сильно, что это желание скручивалось тугим комом в солнечном сплетении. Он хотел причинить им такую же боль, какую они причинили ему. Он ненавидел Всеотца за то, что тот лгал ему, за то, что по его вине Локи стал чудовищем. Но еще больше он ненавидел Тора за то, что именно брат заставил его почувствовать себя таким. Именно из-за него Локи разжал пальцы, позволяя себе упасть в океан бесконечности. Именно из-за взгляда брата. Локи не мог с уверенностью сказать, что было тогда в его глазах: разочарование, обида, злость и что-то еще. Что-то болезнено знакомое, отчего Локи чувствовал себя предателем. Но теперь это все уже неважно. Он отомстит. Им всем.  
\- Я думала, что мы переместимся в пространстве, или что возникнет искажение… - Джейн недовольно встряхнула головой. Локи очнулся от размышлений, голова была тяжелая, виски ныли. Он заставил себя сосредоточится на реальности. – Почему мы до сих пор идем в этой мерзкой холодной пещере?  
\- Мы переместимся. В свое время. – Локи подошел к остановившейся девушке. – Ты вольна уйти в любой момент.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу. Я должна увидеть Тора. – Девушка упрямо сжала губы и прошла мимо улыбающегося Локи. К нему подошла Дарси.  
\- Знаете, может вместо того, чтобы идти тут в полной тишине, вы расскажете нам об этом вашем Асгарде? Почему вы оказались тут? И почему Тор разрушил мост?  
\- Дарси! – Окликнула ее Джейн. – Все это мы спросим у Тора! Я не поверю ни единому слову его братца.  
\- Однако ты поверила мне настолько, чтобы принять мою помощь, - откликнулся Локи. – Я расскажу. Позже. Сейчас у нас есть дело поважнее.  
\- И какое же? – Поинтересовалась Дарси.  
\- У каждой, даже самой маленькой и неприметной тропки между мирами, есть свой страж. Не все они так приветливы, как наш Хеймдал. И уж точно им не захочется пропускать смертных в мир богов.  
Несколько секунд Локи наслаждался возникнувшей тишиной.  
\- Почему ты не сказал нам раньше? – Эрик нахмурился, - Ты сможешь уговорить его пропустить нас?  
\- Уговорить? – Локи рассмеялся. Они явно не понимали, с чем скоро встретятся. Может, оно и к лучшему. – Далеко не все стражи умеют говорить. И далеко не все их них выглядят как люди. У такой маленькой тропки страж наверняка будет… не очень приятным в общении.  
\- И что нам делать? – Локи поражался этой девушке. Еще пару минут назад она кричала, что не верит ему, а сейчас спрашивает, что делать. Он уже не мог дождаться, когда они попадут в Асгард. Как же это будет весело. Главное добраться до посоха, без него он чувствовал себя как без рук. Он даже не был уверен, что сможет одолеть стража, но говорить этого вслух он, разумеется, не собирался.  
\- Нам? Мне придется разобраться с ним, а вам стоять в сторонке и не мешать. – Его голос звучал вполне уверено. Впрочем, обмануть трех смертных для Бога Обмана – пустяковое дело. Локи мог лгать всем – глазами, голосом, телом. Природный талант. Сейчас ему оставалось надеяться, что этого хватит, чтобы обмануть стража, иначе ему и этой троице придется несладко. Не то, чтобы он заботился об их благополучии, но будет обидно потерять так легко кого-то из тех, кого в будущем планируешь убивать совершенно другим способом.  
Некоторое время они шли в тишине, даже Дарси молчала, только судорожно сжимала шокер. Их шаги неприятно шуршали по грязи, только Локи ступал бесшумно, напряженно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
\- Стойте. – Он замер на месте, словно налетев на невидимую преграду. – Пришли.  
\- Где? Я ничего не вижу? – Дарси оглядывалась по сторонам. Джейн с Эриком вели себя умнее – не сводили взгляда с Локи.  
Локи вытянул руку и зашептал заклинание, слова лились легко, сила струилась по руке, по кончикам пальцев. Он уже видел мерцающий проход впереди, расширяющийся с каждым произнесенным словом. У него задрожала рука, сил оставалось не так много: путешествия между мирами – очень выматывающее занятие. Должно хватить хотя бы на то, чтобы открыть проход, что делать со стражем он разберется после. Свет становился все ярче и, наконец, Локи опустил руку, сдержавшись, чтобы не потереть ее. Из-под ногтей у него капала кровь, но он не обратил внимания.  
\- Сейчас вы делаете то, что я вам скажу. Я говорю бегите – вы бежите, говорю замрите – замираете. Ни вопросов, ни промедлений, ясно?  
Все трое кивнули, с явным испугом на лицах. Джейн потянулась за видеокамерой, щелкнула кнопкой, включая ее. Глаза девушки горели любопытством и испугом. Локи промолчал, пусть записывает, что хочет. Она не вернется в Мидгард, чтобы кому-то это показать. Никто из них не вернется.  
Из мерцающего окна раздалось шипение, и Локи едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда на том месте, где он стоял оказался огромное, сочащееся слизью щупальце. Как он не почувствовал стража раньше? Неужели без жезла он настолько беспомощен? «Сейчас узнаем».  
***  
Троица прижалась к своду пещеры, глядя на выползшее из проема чудовище полными ужаса глазами. Джейн дрожащей рукой снимала все на камеру, Дарси вцепилась в свой шокер, Эрик прикрывал их обоих собой – все это Локи видел краем глаза, сосредоточившись на монстре. Тот подполз ближе, оставляя за собой склизкую полосу. Локи почувствовал, что оно посылает ему мысленные импульсы, похожие на вопрос «Кто вы?»  
«Я Ас. Сейчас ты пропустишь нас в Асгард». – Так же мысленно отозвался Локи.  
Страж издал что-то, напоминающее рык.  
«Ты – иди. Они – нет».  
Локи покачал головой, и чудовище зарычало громче.  
Он мог бы согласиться, и оставить этих троих здесь, но… Слишком уж велико было желание отомстить Тору. Слишком большую роль они должны были сыграть в его планах. Вернее, Джейн должна была, остальные его не интересовали. Хотя… не совсем так. Его интересовала Дарси, но скорее как образец феноменальной наивности и беспечности, не больше того. Селвик же и вовсе не был ему нужен.  
Страж сделал неуловимое движение, слишком быстрое для такой туши, и Локи снова отскочил в последнюю секунду, чувствуя острую боль в ноге. Если так пойдет и дальше, то следующий удар может стать последним, - отметил он про себя. Раскрыв ладонь, он выпустил в чудовище огненный шар, но тот резво увернулся. Локи ударил еще раз, снова мимо. Страж пристально следил за каждым движением Повелителя Магии, не отводя от него своих огромных красно-черных глаз ни на миг.  
Ему было необходимо отвлечь монстра на долю секунды, чтобы успеть нанести удар. Он был уверен, что парой огненных шаров или одной молнией все и завершится, но если страж продолжит уворачиваться, то скоро у него не хватит сил даже на самое простое заклинание. Руки предательски подрагивали, ногу разрывало от боли, но у него не было шанса посмотреть, насколько все плохо. Вызывать двойника – слишком большая трата силы, но… Локи глянул на троицу краем глаз. Пять шагов до них или больше? Подействует без зрительного контакта или нет? Был только один шанс проверить. Он сосредоточился на Селвике, мысленно приказывая тому броситься к мерцающему проходу. Ничего. Эрик продолжал стоять, загораживая девушек. Тварь приготовилась к очередному броску, и Локи попробовал еще раз, зная, что это его последний шанс. «Давай же. Беги к тропе. Беги. Сейчас!»  
И Эрик побежал. Страж среагировал моментально, взмах щупальца был незаметен человеческому взгляду, но Локи видел всю траекторию, и слышал звук, с которым оно ударило Селвика. Краем сознания он отмечал, что Джейн бросается к ученому, и чудовище переключает внимание на нее. Этого он допустить не мог.  
\- Джейн! Замри! – Крикнул он, одновременно выпуская в стража молнию. Тот дернулся, но щупальце качнулось в сторону бегущей Джейн. Та не остановилась. Локи мысленно выругался и выпустил еще одну молнию. Ноги подогнулись, и он упал на камни, умудрившись устоять на коленях. Перед глазами была пелена, но он ударил стража еще два раза, огненными шарами, с облегчением видя, что тот падает на бок, вздрагивает пару раз и замирает.  
Все было кончено. Локи отполз к каменному своду и оперся на него, чувствуя, как утихает головокружение. Он знал, что проход останется открытым еще около часа, так что можно было передохнуть и восстановить силы. Он и представить не мог, что битва со стражем вымотает его настолько. Локи хотел пробраться в Асгард не в таком состоянии, на случай непредвиденной встречи с братом до того, как он заберет посох. Да и охрану придется как-то обезвреживать.  
Боль в ноге утихала, он мельком осмотрел повреждения. Кровь скопилась лужицей около ноги, но больше не текла, трещина в кости была, но не большая. Скоро заживет. Он услышал всхлипы и повернул голову к тропе. Около нее лежал Селвик, над ним склонилась плачущая Джейн и обнимающая ее Дарси. Локи поморщился. Он не испытывал ни малейшего угрызения совести из-за своего поступка, и жалости к доктору он тоже не испытывал.  
Джейн подняла на него заплаканные глаза.  
\- Это ты виноват! Ты! Почему Эрик сделал это? Почему ты не защитил его? – Она кричала, захлебываясь слезами, Дарси гладила ее по волосам.  
\- Ну перестань, Джейн! Локи не виноват, посмотри, как ему досталось! Видимо Эрик хотел отвлечь это чудовище, я не знаю…  
\- Дарси! – Джейн оттолкнула подругу, - ты говоришь так, словно тебя не трогает, что Эрик… он… он… - Она снова зарыдала.  
Дарси встала.  
\- Иногда ты ужасно не справедлива. Я любила Эрика не меньше тебя.  
Девушка подошла к Локи и присела рядом с ним на корточки.  
\- Как вы? – Она дотронулась кончиками пальцев до его плеча, а потом отдернула руку, словно испугавшись своего жеста.  
\- В порядке, - голос звучал чуть глуше, чем ему хотелось бы. – Иди успокой свою подругу, мы должны пройти по этой тропе очень скоро, иначе она закроется.  
Дарси кивнула, глядя на него огромными глазами, ее рот был приоткрыт, она быстро дышала, словно после бега. Локи впервые представилась возможность рассмотреть ее лицо. Она была красива для смертной, и возможно позже он бы ее очаровал. Нелепые мысли, наверное от усталости. Сейчас нужно думать совершенно о другом. Ему предстоит еще так много сделать, а сил так мало…  
Дарси смотрела ему в глаза еще несколько секунд, а потом, словно опомнившись, вскочила и вернулась к Джейн. Та стояла возле тела Эрика, сжимая кулаки. Она смотрела на Локи, и взгляд нельзя было назвать дружелюбным. «Что ж, тем веселее будет манипулировать ею».  
Он почувствовал, что нога почти полностью зажила, и осторожно поднялся, все еще опираясь рукой о стену. Наступил на ногу, слегка поморщился. Больно, но идти можно. Можно даже бежать, если придется.  
\- Пора. – Он подошел к девушкам. – После вас.  
\- Мы… мы, что просто оставим его здесь? – Возмутилась Джейн.  
\- Если хочешь, оставайся с ним. – Резко ответил Локи. Ему порядком поднадоели ее истерики. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда завладеет ее разумом. Как же будет приятно мстить брату таким способом. Он очень любил получать удовольствие от мести в прямом смысле этого слова.  
Джейн сжала кулачки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но подняла с земли камеру и шагнула в мерцающий свет, бросив последний взгляд на Эрика. Дарси последовала за ней, оглядываясь на Локи. Повелитель Магии вдохнул затхлый воздух пещеры и шагнул следом, чувствуя, как закрывается за ними проход.  
***  
Через пару шагов Локи почувствовал знакомый рывок и прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что перемещение между мирами – не слишком приятное занятие, но мысль о том, что для смертных это должно быть подобно агонии, доставляла какое-то мелочное удовольствие. Для него боль продолжалась недолго, время убыстрилось, мерцающие огоньки портала в последний раз обожгли кожу, и зрение снова прояснилось. Асгард. Локи стоял посреди своих собственных покоев, девушки же лежали на ковре без сознания. Какая удача! Он не смог сдержать смешок. Локи не смел и надеяться, что тропа оборвется именно здесь. Это даже лучше, чем хранилище оружия! Он бы не хотел появиться там не подготовленным.  
Он глянул на девушек. Еще одна удача, не придется сейчас возиться с ними. Это было бы пустым расточительством силы.  
Локи взглянул на огромный циферблат на стене. Почти полдень, через несколько минут будет очередной обход. Надо поторапливаться. Рано или поздно Всеотец обнаружит его присутствие, и скорее рано, чем поздно. И если к тому моменту у него не будет жезла… Все зря. Он не был уверен, что сделает с ним Один, скорее всего ничего ужасного, возможно запрет в темнице, или даже просто устроит душеспасительную беседу. Локи не хотел этого знать. Попасть в темницу означало лишиться такой выстраданной сладкой мести, а в беседе не было смысла – он не простит Всеотца за ложь, а Один, скорее всего, не простит ему такого предательства. Или еще хуже – посмотрит прямо в душу своими печальными глазами и скажет: «Сын, ты меня разочаровал». И Локи не сдержится и сделает что-то такое, за что его точно упекут в подземелья. Нет уж. Он еще не решил, что будет делать после мести Тору, возможно отправится покорять один из Девяти Миров. Все-таки он немного лукавил, когда говорил, что трон ему не нужен Но Асгард больше не был его домом. Здесь ему не будут рады.  
Локи подошел к кровати, пошарил рукой под подушками. Так и есть. Широко ухмыляясь, он достал круглую светящуюся сферу, покрутил ее в пальцах. Отлично. Лучше отвлекающего маневра и не пожелаешь.  
Девушек он оставил лежать на полу, бросив на них обездвиживающие заклинание, на всякий случай.  
***  
Осторожно выглянул в коридор. Вздохнул и быстрым шагом направился к хранилищу оружия. В коридоре стояла мертвая тишина, и Локи невольно задумался, почему это. Обычно в такое время сюда должны доноситься звуки тренировок со двора, или очередные перебранки друзей Тора, или стук бокалов – в Асгарде любили выпить, и начинали предаваться этому занятию с самого утра. Сейчас же замок словно вымер. Локи внимательно прислушивался, в надежде уловить хоть что-то – тишина. Неприятное предчувствие закралось в сердце. Что-то было чудовищно, непоправимо не так. Локи не замечал, что ладони вспотели, и он сжимает кулаки лак, что ногти впиваются в кожу. Что-то явно произошло. Но что? Они не могут до сих пор быть в трауре из-за разрушения моста. Они уже должны вовсю думать над тем, как отреставрировать его. Никогда на его памяти, в замке не было такой тишины, словно окутывающей его толстым шерстяным одеялом. На секунду Локи остановился и зажмурился. Даже без полной силы он чувствовал витающую в воздухе печаль. Он ощущал слезы на кончике языка. Что-то произошло. Что-то, чего он не предусмотрел, чего не ожидал, и что явно внесет коррективы в его планы.  
Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя морок. Провел рукой по волосам, потер лицо. Надо добраться до посоха. Он узнает, что происходит. Но позже.  
Локи ускорил шаг. Он ступал тихо, как большой кот, но в оглушающей тишине ему казалось, что шаги и стук собственного сердца отдаются эхом от каменных стен.  
А вот и нужная дверь. По его подсчетам до появления стражей оставалось около минуты. Он должен успеть. А если нет… Локи достал из кармана сферу. Ему не очень хотелось приводить ее в действие, не потому, что боялся навредить стражам, нет, но на шум соберется половина замка, а такое внимание к своей персоне ему сейчас ни к чему.  
Он открыл тяжелую дверь так тихо, как только смог. В глаза сразу бросилась возложенный на место ларец с силой Ледяных Великанов. Локи усмехнулся. Может и ее прихватить? И тут же до боли прикусил губу. Он не хотел думать о том, какое чудовище живет внутри него… какое чудовище он сам. Рано или поздно он найдет заклинание, чтобы избавиться от наследия этих монстров.  
Справа блеснул знакомым золотым светом жезл. Локи выдохнул. Вот он. Всё. Нашел. От накатившей волны облегчения, он покачнулся и прислонился к стене. В ту же секунду сзади раздался оклик:  
\- Замри на месте!  
Лохи усмехнулся. Ну да. А еще лучше ляг, закрой глаза и все скоро кончится.  
Он поднял руки над головой и медленно обернулся. Так и есть, двое стражей, и если не сделать что-то сейчас же, то через минуту здесь будет пол-охраны. Он прикинул расстояние до посоха. Нет, вряд ли. Если бы нога полностью восстановилась, можно было бы попытаться, а так… хотя. Черт. Локи раньше не замечал за собой такой нерешительности, нужные действия сами приходили на ум. Что-то явно не так.  
\- Вы и правда собираетесь напасть на сына царя?  
Стражи переглянулись. А потом упали на колени – оба, и склонили головы, прижимая руки к груди.  
\- Мой принц, - залепетал один из них, глядя на Локи огромными глазами, - простите! Из-за всего произошедшего у нас усилена охрана! Простите! Мы… вы… я вас не узнал!  
Мысли вертелись в голове с бешеной скоростью. Что произошло? Почему стражи не пытаются остановить его? Неужели Всеотец не рассказал никому о его предательстве? Миллион вопросов, но все ответы – позже.  
Жезл, повинуясь молчаливому приказу, привычно лег в ладонь. Локи сжал прохладный металл и на секунду прикрыл глаза, ощущая как густое облако силы окутывает его, наполняет восторгом каждую клеточку тела. Усталость исчезла моментально, голова прояснилась, нога больше беспокоила, и Локи не нужно было смотреть вниз, чтобы узнать, что рана полностью затянулась. Рубашка и джинсы плавно перетекли в доспехи, облегающие тело словно вторая кожа. Он с наслаждением распрямил плечи, сила струилась с кончиков пальцев, ему хотелось смеяться как ребенку, смеяться своим неограниченным возможностям, своей неуязвимости, своей силе. Он крутанул посох в руках, и глухой удар от соприкосновения металла с каменным полом был самым сладким звуком в мире.  
Стражи почтительно поклонились, не вставая с колен.  
\- Локи! – Весь его восторг улетучился в один миг, едва прозвучали первые нотки этого голоса. Он застыл на месте, держа спину прямо, не в силах обернуться.  
\- Мама. – Тихо произнес он.  
Он почувствовал ее руки на плечах, и она повернула его к себе, обнимая, утыкаясь лицом в шею и тихо всхлипывая.  
\- Ты вернулся! Ты жив! – Она плакала навзрыд, прижимая его к себе, и он гладил ее по волосам, повторяя: «Мама, ну перестань, все хорошо, я жив, не плачь». Только с ней он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, таким ребенком. Не смотря на открывшуюся ему правду, она все равно была его матерью. Локи поймал себя на мысли, что она – единственная в Асгарде, кого он не ненавидел и не хотел отомстить. Он не мог желать ей зла.  
Но ему пора было уходить. Скоро здесь окажется Один, или Тор, ему нужно вернутся в покои и привести в чувство девушек. Ему нужно встретить брата подготовленным.  
\- Мама, - он отстранился от нее, вглядываясь в заплаканное лицо. – Я прошу тебя, не говори отцу и…, - он запнулся, - брату, что видела меня здесь. Не сейчас. Прошу тебя.  
Мать посмотрела на него полными слез глазами и резко поднесла руку ко рту, приглушая всхлипы.  
\- Локи…, - она взяла его за руку, и сжала ее, словно собираясь с духом. – Отец… он умер.  
Локи прикрыл глаза. Еще слишком свежи были воспоминания, когда он сам говорил Тору эти слова. И сейчас, услышать их от матери, несмотря на всю бушевавшую в нем ненависть, злость, обиду, несмотря на то, что он сам не раз желал Одину смерти, он не был к этому готов.  
\- Как? – Выдавил он. – Как это случилось?  
\- Его Сон был прерван слишком грубо, душа его не отдохнула, и он угас… он ушел в Вальхаллу. – Мать больше не рыдала, только руки ее мелко дрожали, и вся она словно постарела на несколько десятилетий.  
\- Значит, теперь Тор царь? – Локи видел, что разговор об отце дается ей нелегко. Он не хотел снова видеть ее слезы.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Ох, Локи… Тор еще даже не знает об отце.  
Это сбило Локи с толку совершенно. Все его планы летели к чертям, и он пока совсем не понимал, как действовать дальше.  
\- Он отправился искать тебя.  
\- Он ЧТО?  
Если раньше Локи думал, что уже ничто его не удивит, то он явно ошибался. Он сжал пальцы на жезле так, что побелели костяшки.  
\- Он был поглощен горем, он отправился к магам, он спрашивал о лазейках между мирами. И он нашел какой-то след. Отец… он отговаривал Тора, говорил, что путешествия между мирами без Радужного Моста под силу только магам. Таким сильным, как ты. Но ты же знаешь своего брата. Он нашел какого-то мага и буквально силой заставил его открыть ему портал в один из Девяти Миров. Они ушли втроем: он, незнакомый мне колдун и Сиф. Она хотела убедиться, что с ним ничего не случится. И они до сих пор не вернулись.  
\- Подожди… до сих пор? Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как…  
Локи не мог собраться с мыслями. Отец мертв, Тора нет… хотя с братцем все более менее понятно. Скорее всего он, под предлогом поисков его, Локи, отправился искать свою смертную подружку. А Сиф навязалась к нему из-за ревности.  
\- Почти три месяца.  
Вот это было неожиданно. Ему казалось, что падение было коротким, что он вернется и все будет по-прежнему. Что он отомстит и уйдет с гордо поднятой головой. А теперь…  
\- Локи. – Мать смотрела на него со странным выражением лица. Почти торжественным. И он, кажется, начал прослеживать ход ее мысли, и еще до того, как она произнесла слова, он уже знал их. И улыбка триумфа появилась на его лице.  
\- Пойдем. Тебе предстоит принять трон, оставленный отцом.  
***  
Тишина в тронном зале оглушала. Все собравшиеся смотрели на него – с прямой спиной, стоящего возле трона, сжимающего в руке жезл. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось остаться одному, обдумать происходящее. Все неслось слишком быстро, и даже ему, всегда умевшему мгновенно подстраиваться под любое изменение событий, было сложно. Мать стояла возле него, и в ушах Локи до сих пор звучали ее слова: «Асгард не может остаться без правителя сейчас. Мы на пороге войны с ётунами, радужный мост разрушен, люди напуганы. Твой брат был слишком импульсивен, чтобы подумать об этом. Он слишком хотел найти тебя. Асгарду нужен кто-то, кто вернет им надежду на спокойную жизнь. Ты сможешь это сделать. Я верю в тебя»  
Слова, которые он всегда хотел услышать от нее, и потому такие странные. Словно сцена из его воображения, словно сон.  
«Если это сон, то несомненно приятный».  
Взгляды, направленные на него, не были дружелюбными. Огун сжимал кулаки, Фандрал качал головой. Дружки Тора – Локи мысленно поморщился, сохраняя при этом невозмутимое лицо, разумеется, они злы на него. Неважно. Теперь он – правитель. Единственный. Мысль приносила мрачное удовлетворение.  
Из того, что он успел узнать, оказывалось, что ётуны нашли огромную тропу, ведущую в Асгард, и собирались мстить, за попытку уничтожить их расу и за смерть их царя. Оба эти события были виной Локи, но он не чувствовал себя виноватым. Будь у него второй шанс, он поступил бы так же. Только в этот раз Разрушитель бы не колебался.  
Интересно, кто еще знает о его участии во всем произошедшем? Приятели Тора, конечно, Страж, а остальные? Он оглядел лица всех собравшихся: некоторые смотрели на него с явной надеждой на лицах. Они напуганы. Они рады уже тому, что он вернулся, чтобы занять пустующий трон. В конце концов, он – сын Одина Всеотца. А Асгард без правителя буквально балансировал на краю пропасти. На краю разрушенного Радужного Моста.  
\- Дорогие мои, - заговорил наконец он. – Все вы знаете, что в Асгарде сейчас трудные времена. Нам нужно объединиться, чтобы встретить наступающую угрозу. Я позабочусь о вас и о вашей безопасности. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы война не пришла в наш мир.  
Его речь лилась плавно, уверено, и он с удовлетворением отмечал, как на многих лицах появляется вера в то, что все снова будет хорошо. Как раньше. Он позволил своему лицу расслабиться, в его глазах была уверенность и поддержка. Он очень хорошо чувствовал настроения людей, и прекрасно умел показывать ту иллюзию, какая им нужна.  
Он не собирался закрывать тропу в Ётунхейм, хотя мог бы. Теперь – мог бы. Напротив – это была отличная возможность закончить начатое и уничтожить расу этих монстров раз и навсегда или превратить это царство холода и мрака в колонию Асгарда. Локи слишком хорошо знал истории всех Девяти Миров, и у Мидгарда было чему поучиться в области боевых действий.  
Когда он закончил говорить, люди в зале повеселели, многие переговаривались, кое-где были слышны смешки. Они расходились на позитивной ноте. И это была целиком его заслуга. Мать посмотрела на него с любовью и прикоснулась к руке.  
\- Я знала, что ты сможешь стать хорошим правителем, Локи. Твой Отец бы тобой гордился.  
Локи тепло улыбнулся матери, сжимая ее ладонь в своей.  
\- Иди, мама. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я позабочусь обо всем. Теперь тебе не нужно волноваться.  
Она кивнула, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Локи… ты ведь чувствуешь все Девять Миров… Я знаю, отец говорил об этом. Ты можешь почувствовать своего брата?  
Локи ждал этого вопроса. Он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз печально.  
\- Это нелегко, мама. Но я попробую. Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке, он ведь с Сиф.  
Фригга чуть склонила голову и вышла из зала.  
Он и в самом деле собирался это сделать. Узнать, что происходит с любимчиком Асгарда, и куда заманил его маг. Маги – опасный народ, Тору не стоило доверять ему просто так. Локи мрачно усмехнулся. Ну что ж, скорее всего за время своего путешествия Тор не раз пожалеет, что отправился к своей смертной.  
Локи не признался бы сам себе в том, какие чувства он испытывает по этому поводу.  
***  
Следующие несколько часов были весьма утомительны: Локи отдавал распоряжения военначальникам, узнавал как можно больше информации о том, что происходило в его отсутствие, и выстраивал новый план. План, который учитывал все варианты развития событий.  
Он отправился к месту выхода портала, оглядывая его – больше ощущениями, чем глазами. Да, через него может пройти целая армия. В обоих направлениях. Что ж, если ётуны думают, что Асгард остался без правителя и лежит у них на блюдечке, ему придется доказать им обратное.  
Он выбрал двоих воинов, быстро «прощупав» их сознание. Сойдут.  
\- Вы отправитесь в Ётунхейм по этой тропе. Я обеспечу вам безопасный проход и иллюзию невидимости, и вы узнаете все планы Великанов, ясно?  
Воины синхронно кивнули.  
\- Отлично. Вы будете в безопасности, если не подойдете к ётунам слишком близко, тогда они смогут уловить тепло, исходящее от вас. Вы должны вернуться завтра в полдень, иначе иллюзия спадет и... сами понимаете. С информацией. Без нее можете не возвращаться.  
Они поклонились и шагнули в слабо мерцающий проход, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
Оставив командиров собирать армию, готовить доспехи и вооружение, он отправился в свои покои. По его подсчетам девушки уже должны были очнуться, а он еще не до конца знал, что с ними делать. Все зависело от того, где сейчас Тор, и как быстро он вернется в Асгард. Если вернется вообще. В последнем случае, девушки переставали быть ему нужны. Разве что в качестве прислуги. Локи тихонько рассеялся. Что ж, он запомнит эту идею, а пока… пусть все идет своим чередом. Хоть в чем-то.  
Он вошел в комнату, запирая дверь. Девушки лежали на полу, и едва Локи взмахнул рукой, снимая обездвиживающее заклинание, они обе вскочили на ноги, пошатываясь, и цепляясь друг за друга.  
\- Что произошло? – Голос Джейн звучал вполне уверено, и, разумеется, она сжимала в руке камеру. Дарси терла пальцами виски, с любопытством оглядывая комнату.  
\- Путешествия между мирами слишком утомительны для смертных. Вы потеряли сознание. – Локи тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Ну да, а потом не могли пошевелиться! Что ты с нами сделал? – Продолжала настаивать Джейн.  
\- Не хотел, чтобы вы распугали весь замок своими криками в мое отсутствие. – Что ж, он даже мог побыть честным. Немного.  
\- Мы в твоем замке? – Влезла Дарси, отходя от подруги, и с любопытством ощупывая все предметы в комнате. Ее глаза сияли от восторга.  
\- Это не его замок, - остро ответила Джейн, зло глядя на Локи и бросая укоризненные взгляды на подругу. – Это замок Тора. Где он?  
Локи проигнорировал вопрос и подошел к Дарси, заговорщески ей подмигивая.  
\- Смотри, - он что-то шепнул и тяжелые занавеси на окнах поднялись, открывая вид на весь Асгард. Комнату залило ярким светом и обе девушки зажмурились. Дарси бросилась к окну, ахая и смеясь. Она напомнила Локи Тора в детстве – такой же непосредственный, веселый и с полным отсутствием чувства самосохранения. Джейн явно боролась с искушением осмотреть другой мир, и желанием узнать, где ее возлюбленный Громовержец.  
\- Где Тор? – Повторила она свой вопрос.  
\- Увы, но даже я этого не знаю. Говорят, он ушел в другие миры со своей подругой Сиф, уверен, ты ее уже встречала.  
Лицо Джейн окаменело.  
\- Ты врешь, он не мог уйти. – Она направилась к двери, дернула ее за ручку. – Открой немедленно!  
Локи покачал головой.  
\- Боясь, я не могу выпустить тебя отсюда в таком невменяемом состоянии. Для твоего же блага.  
\- Для моего блага? Открой дверь! Я найду Тора! – Джейн сжимала кулачки, тяжело дыша.  
\- Джейн! – Окликнула ее Дарси, - да погоди ты! Если Локи говорит правду, то Тора здесь нет! Так что пока он не вернется, мы вполне можем тут осмотреться! Тут так клевооо, - она тараторила, перемежая слова смешками и возгласами «вааау».  
\- Дарси, не будь ты таким ребенком! Он, - Джейн махнула рукой в сторону помалкивающего Локи, - не может говорить правду. Он Бог лжи!  
\- Тогда нам надо спросить это у кого-то, кому мы можем доверять! – Подняла указательный палец Дарси. – Видишь, какая я умная.  
\- Точно! – Джейн посмотрела на Повелителя Иллюзий, - Я хочу увидеть Одина. Уж он расскажет нам всю правду.  
Локи фыркнул. Эти девушки чертовски его забавляли. Одина ей подавай, может сразу к Хеймдаллу отвести или в хранилище артефактов?  
\- Увы, я не смогу выполнить твою просьбу, Джейн. – Он впервые назвал ее по имени, вложив в свои слова немного магии. Совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватило, чтобы девушка расслабилась и перестала метать в его сторону злые взгляды. – Мой отец мертв.  
Первой отреагировала Дарси.  
\- Прости. Мне очень жаль. – Она подошла к нему и сжала его запястье. Локи кивнул, сохраняя скорбное выражение на лице.  
Джейн молчала.  
\- Джейн, - обратился он к ней, - если ты хочешь выйти – пожалуйста, я не стану тебя держать. Но я думаю, будет разумнее, если я представлю вас Асгарду сегодня вечером, на пиру. – Он не стал уточнять, что пир состоится в честь его коронации.  
\- На пиру? – Заинтересовалась Дарси. – Вау, пир – звучит интересно!  
\- Да, мать устраивает пир по случаю моего возвращения, - он смотрел на Дарси сверху вниз, пока на щеках девушки не появился румянец, и она снова отошла к окну, - думаю, там вы сможете получить ответы на все ваши вопросы.  
Джйен молча кивнула, и Локи подумал, не переборщил ли он с магией. Превратить ее в безмолвную марионетку сейчас не входило в его планы, хотя погрузить в недолгий сон, пожалуй, стоило. На человеческий мозг нельзя влиять слишком сильно, иначе результат может быть плачевным – вплоть до летального. Этот урок он усвоил уже давно. Любое воздействие нужно производить постепенно, малыми дозами, если, конечно, жизнь данного человека важна. Локи не собирался убивать Джейн по неосторожности, случайным магическим выплеском. Нет, все должно быть продуманно до мелочей.  
\- Можно я… отдохну? – Наконец тихо произнесла она. Дарси вытаращилась на нее.  
\- Джейн, ты чего? Мы в другом мире! В мире богов! А ты отдыхать собралась?!  
Джейн подошла к кровати, не дожидаясь разрешения Локи, и присела на краешек.  
Повелитель магии кивнул, вздыхая с облегчением. Раз ходит и вроде бы соображает, значит с мозгом все в порядке. Разве что эмоциональный фон отсутствует, но несколько часов сна – и все должно наладиться.  
\- Отдыхай. Я разбужу тебя к пиру. – Джейн забралась на кровать и закрыла глаза, утыкаясь щекой в подушки.  
\- Странная она такая! – Забубнила Дарси, но оставила подругу в покое. – Ну как можно спать в такой ситуации! Я бы кофе лучше напилась! А у вас есть кофе, кстати? Локи, у вас же есть кофе? А может, ты покажешь мне замок? Пожааалуйста!  
Локи кивнул, улыбаясь. Что ж, приятное времяпрепровождение никто не отменял.  
Внезапно он почувствовал резкую боль в висках. Она была настолько сильной, что перед глазами потемнело, и ему пришлось опереться на стену, чтобы не упасть. Он почувствовал себя в удушающем безвоздушном пространстве, легкие горели, голова разрывалась от боли. Даже мысль «Что со мной?» мелькнула и исчезла за ошеломляющей пеленой боли. Он словно тонул в океане – ни берега, ни малейшего шанса на спасения – только волны и обжигающий холод.  
Он почувствовал прохладную руку на лбу, и губы сами сложили имя:  
\- Тор.  
Рука казалась невероятно холодной на лихорадочно горячей коже, на миг Локи показалось, что он снова там – в пустоте… И все кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось.  
Зрение постепенно прояснялось, и он увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Дарси. Девушка кусала губы и была близка к истерике. Она сидела на корточках перед ним, и Локи совершенно не помнил как он оказался на полу возле двери. Он смотрел на испуганную девушку, боясь отвести взгляд, боясь даже моргнуть. Ему казалось, что едва он закроет глаза – темнота снова навалится плотным непроницаемым покрывалом, и в этот раз спасения не будет. Локи никогда в жизни не испытывал подобного ужаса, почти граничащего с паникой, даже когда разжимал пальцы там – на Мосту. У него всегда были просчитанные варианты, объяснения… связь с реальностью. А то, что произошло сейчас, он не мог объяснить ни чем, и именно это пугало его больше всего. Рука Дарси соскользнула с его лба, и Локи рефлекторно перехватил ее за запястье. Девушка вздрогнула, глядя на него расширенными глазами.  
\- Ты в по..., - Локи потянулся к ней, сцеловывая окончание фразы с мягких, подрагивающих губ. Он зарылся пальцами в ее волосы, притягивая девушку еще ближе, и она не отстранилась. Он был почти уверен, что не использовал на ней никаких чар, и сейчас это было неважно. Он должен был ощущать рядом живое теплое существо, бьющуюся жизнь, смертную жизнь. Локи целовал ее жестко, почти грубо, и она придвинулась к нему, обхватывая коленями его бедра, ее острые ноготки царапали шею, и это было именно то, чего Локи жаждал больше всего – связи с реальностью, подтверждения того, что он здесь, а не в той бесконечной темной пустыне. Что волны океана времени – всего лишь иллюзия. Он и сам не подозревал, что то падение сказалось на нем так сильно. Да, это все последствия падения. Он почти убедил себя в этом, слушая приглушенные стоны Дарси, ее сбивчивое дыхание, когда она отстранилась и скользнула языком по его подбородку, игриво прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Дарси. – Он произнес ее имя, и девушка посмотрела на него с нескрываемым желанием. – Не сейчас.  
Дарси замерла, а потом отдернулась от него, вскакивая на ноги, ее щеки пылали.  
\- Прости! О Боже… просто ты…я… вот я дура! Нет, ну а что, Джейн можно с Богом шашни крутить, а я что, хуже? – Она снова тараторила, и Локи поднялся на ноги, снова ощущая себя... собой.  
\- Дарси. – Он легко прикоснулся к ее щеке, и девушка замолчала, глядя на него из-под опущенных ресниц, - Я сказал «не сейчас», а не «никогда». Пойдем, я покажу тебе замок.  
Она кивнула, словно принимая к сведению, улыбнулась и затараторила снова.  
\- Ну ты меня и напугал! С тобой такое часто случается? А еще ты назвал меня Тором! Вот это было забавно!  
Локи не слушал ее, но упоминание брата резануло по ушам. Он и вправду произнес его имя? Мда. Пустота точно повлияла на него не лучшим образом. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя обычно, даже воспоминания о пережитом быстро исчезали, словно он подсознательно их вытеснял.  
Он открыл дверь комнаты, бросая взгляд на спящую Джейн, и вышел вслед за неумолкающей Дарси. Надо подготовиться к пиру. И к войне.  
***

За секунду до того, как все случилось, Локи почувствовал знакомый холодок в кончиках пальцев. Мысль о ётунах даже не успела сформироваться, когда один из воинов, отправленных им в мир Великанов, появился из раскрывшегося портала, буквально вывалившись оттуда к ногам Повелителя Магии. Следом за Асом по тропе хлынули Великаны, и Локи едва успел отскочить к стене, дергая за собой полубессознательного воина. Иллюзия невидимости отлично сработала, Ётуны сплошным потоком двигались по пустому коридору, громко выкрикивая боевые кличи. Локи на мгновение прикрыл глаза, отправляя своего двойника в покои матери, чтобы предупредить ее об опасности, а потом резко ударил Аса по щеке.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? Что произошло? Почему портал открылся здесь?  
Тот замотал головой, глядя на Локи полными ужаса глазами.  
\- Отвечай!  
\- Ваше величество, их было слишком много, они заметили нас! Ваш брат… - воин лепетал, его губы дрожали.  
\- Мой брат? – Выдохнул Локи. – Тор в Ётунхейме?  
Воин закивал.  
\- Он в темнице! Он увидел нас! Они с леди Сиф…. Мы попытались их вызволить, но… - он замолчал, тяжело дыша. «Вызволить они их пытались. Идиоты. Надо было сразу возвращаться».  
\- Где находится темница? – Локи еще не был уверен, что он собирается делать с этой информацией. С одной стороны, новость о том, что Тор в плену вызвала у него волну облегчения: значит, он не вернется, не будет больше мешать ему править в свое удовольствие, а с другой… Локи ведь не лгал, когда говорил, что ему не нужен трон. Безусловно, это было приятно, власть приносила ему удовольствие, но без вечного соперника-брата она не слишком его радовала.  
\- В замке, - забормотал воин, его глаза бегали, а дыхание было слишком быстрым. Локи решил не тратить время попусту и, проникнув в сознание Аса уловил очень отчетливые образы. Тор действительно был в заключении, выглядел он совершенно изможденным. Локи видел, как воины бросились на помощь своему принцу, как решетки засветились голубоватым сиянием, и в подземелье сбежались ётуны. У Асов не было ни единого шанса. К тому же, с ётунами был маг, Локи не мог разглядеть его лица, но сила лилась из темной фигуры, струилась по воздуху, создавая портал. Повелителю Иллюзий захотелось присвистнуть. Он еще не видел мага, способного создавать портал, он даже не был уверен, что сам способен на это. Открывать – сколько угодно, но создавать пространственно-временной излом… Угораздило же Тора попасть в такую компанию. Локи видел, как Сиф, схватившись за решетки, оседает на пол безжизненной куклой. Боль на лице Тора…  
Видения пронеслись перед глазами за несколько секунд, и едва он очнулся, как откуда-то сзади прозвучал женский голос с истерическими нотками:  
\- Тор в темнице? – Локи мысленно выругался. Только этого не хватало, как будто без нее проблем мало. Он глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к девушке, намереваясь в этот раз усыпить ее покрепче, но… он не успел. Джейн бросилась к мерцающему порталу, влетая в него с разбега. Отважный и идиотский поступок.  
Обычно Локи не произносил слова, которых он понабрался в Мидгарде, но…  
\- Твою мать!  
Он покрепче сжал в руке жезл и, оставив смертельно напуганного Аса на полу, шагнул в портал за девушкой, закрывая его за собой. Теперь ётуны в ловушке. Он был уверен, что охрана замка справится с ними, а у него появились дела поважнее.  
Он не был уверен, почему именно так безрассудно бросился за Джейн: то ли, чтобы уберечь ее для своего плана, то ли потому, что там, в ледяной темнице был Тор. То ли из-за этого мага. От него исходило что-то угрожающее, он был опаснее всех Великанов разом, и Локи не мог позволить столь смертоносному существу… Он обманывал сам себя. Ему просто хотелось посмотреть, насколько этот маг силен, доказать самому себе, что его уровень магических знаний гораздо глубже и на порядок выше.  
И снова это чувство, как тогда, в покоях, когда он выговорил имя брата, задыхаясь от давящей пустоты. Путешествия по порталу никогда не оказывали на него такого воздействия, но сейчас ему снова казалось, что он в пустоте. Она была вокруг, черная, обволакивающая, холодная…  
Холод заставил его очнуться. Ётунская пустыня, и ни следа Джейн. Потрясающе. Локи сосредоточился, пытаясь мысленно нащупать девушку, и спустя пару секунд ему это удалось. Она недалеко ушла, и стучала зубами, пытаясь укутаться в свой тоненький свитер. Догнать ее было делом нескольких минут.  
\- И далеко ты собралась, могу я поинтересоваться?  
Девушка упрямо шла вперед, игнорируя его. Ее лицо было бледным, губы посинели, а на ресницах застыли льдинки. Если бы Локи мог чувствовать, он бы пожалел ее.  
Но ее смерть не входила в его планы, по крайней мере так скоро. Он вздохнул.  
\- Я не хотел этого делать, но…, - Он дернул девушку на себя, и, опережая возмущенный возглас, перехватил ее взгляд. Она моментально замерла, лицо расслабилось. – Вот так. А теперь слушай меня…

***  
Спустя несколько утомительных и невероятно холодных часов, они наконец пришли. Локи моментально узнал место из воспоминаний Аса. Каменные ступени, ведущие вниз, в подземелье, а вокруг – только ледяная пустыня. Как ни странно, охраны нигде не наблюдалось. Это снова вызвало у Локи чувство нереальности происходящего. Словно провалы в памяти или какие-то временные дыры. Он не мог сосредоточиться на этом. Что-то ускользало из его сознания, вспышки боли, волны умиротворенности. Он не мог позволить себе отвлечься на это сейчас.  
Внизу Тор и, возможно, тот самый маг, с кем Локи так жаждал встретиться. Бог Обмана взглянул на Джейн, и та улыбнулась ему, беря его за руку.  
\- Локи, пойдем вниз. Нам надо спасти Тора, ведь так? – Ее голос был мягким, спокойным и очень нежным.  
«Вот почему ты не могла так разговаривать без внушения?»  
Внизу было темно. Не то, чтобы это было проблемой – ночное зрение Локи было не хуже, чем у кошки. Джейн вцепилась в его руку, то и дело спотыкаясь. Повелитель Магии вздохнул, она чертовски его задерживала, и создал небольшой мерцающий огонек, осветивший подземелье.  
\- Локи? – Хриплый голос. Повелитель Иллюзий в мгновение оказался рядом с его источником. Тор сидел на полу в одной рубашке, доспехов на нем не было, лицо казалось мертвенно бледным, под глазами синие круги. Сейчас он ничем не напоминал могучего Бога Громовержца. – Локи!  
Тор попытался подняться, но ноги не держали его. На его лице была такая детская радость, такое облегчение, что Локи невольно почувствовал укол боли. Он стряхнул с себя наваждение. Он не должен быть так рад видеть своего братца после всего произошедшего. Но что-то было в Торе такое, что не позволяло Локи ненавидеть его сейчас.  
\- Привет, брат.  
Тор все-таки поднялся на ноги, опираясь на решетку. Сейчас она была обычного ржавого цвета, без признаков сияния. Локи мысленно ощупал ее – магическая. Но магия в ней словно затаилась. Интересно.  
\- Джейн? – Тор наконец заметил девушку. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Локи, что происходит?  
\- Тор… мы с Локи пришли спасти тебя. – Джейн чуть виновато улыбнулась.  
\- Да Тор, мы пришли спасти тебя. – Локи привлек Джейн к себе и поцеловал в губы. Ее руки обвили его шею, тонкие пальчики зарылись в волосы, неприятно ероша их. Он отстранился, глядя на брата. – Мы с Джейн встретились на Земле… ну и, как видишь. Уж извини. – На лице Локи появилась виноватая ухмылка.  
Тор зажмурился.  
\- Это неважно. – Наконец произнес он. – Джейн, я рад за тебя. За вас обоих. Главное, что ты жив, - Он смотрел Локи в глаза, не отвозя взгляд, и Богу Обмана стало неуютно. Неужели, Тор действительно отправился искать его, и это не было предлогом? Локи очень не нравилось, когда что-то шло не по плану, а сейчас все паны рушились как карточный домик. Почему Тор не злится? Почему ему не больно оттого, что любовь всей его жизни так легко от него оказалась? Нет, он чувствовал волны боли, исходящие от брата, но они были другие, Локи сосредоточился и то, что он почувствовал окончательно сбило его с толку.  
\- Надо вытащить тебя отсюда.  
Локи прикоснулся к решетке, пропуская ветерок силы через кончики пальцев, и она рассыпалась под его рукой осколками льда.  
\- Где Мъелнир?  
\- Сейчас… - Тор сосредоточился. – Решетки были зачарованы, я не мог призвать его. Сиф… - Он сжал зубы.  
\- Я знаю. – И пояснил на вопросительный взгляд, - вернувшийся воин рассказал. Мне жаль.  
Тор кивнул, и, словно вспомнив, заговорил:  
\- Маг, с которым я отправился на твои поиски предал нас. Он очень искусен во лжи и силен! Он смог обмануть меня, заманив в ловушку. Локи, нам надо его остановить! Он хочет напасть на Асгард! Армия Ётунов ничто, по сравнению с его силой!  
Локи фыркнул.  
\- Тебя не учили в детстве, что магам нельзя доверять?  
Молот лег в руку Тора, и спустя мгновение он уже был полностью облачен в сияющие доспехи.  
\- Я же доверял тебе. – Он пристально смотрел на Локи. Тот отвел взгляд. – Джейн, ты в порядке?  
Локи взглянул на девушку, она дрожала. Что-то не так – пронеслась в голове почти паническая мысль. И в этот же момент он ощутил это.  
Девушка уставилась на него с ухмылкой, которой он никогда прежде не видел на ее лице. Она прищурила глаза, облизнула губы и потянулась.  
\- Это тело не слишком удобно, хочу заметить. – Голос звучал хрипло, слишком грубо для девичьего голоса.  
\- Джейн? – Тор нахмурился. – Что ты говоришь?  
\- Ты еще не понял? – Локи шагнул к брату, оценивая обстановку. Шансы явно были неравны. Их двое. Они великолепные воины. Совершенно ясно, кто победит. – Это не Джейн.  
Тор уставился на брата в недоумении, а затем на его лице появилось понимание.  
\- Ну наконец-то все всё поняли… - Джейн вздохнула и рассмеялась. Звук был неприятным, словно битое стекло. Мгновенная боль в руке, Локи глянул на запястье, по которому стекала струйка крови. Судя по резкому вдоху Тора, ему тоже перепало.  
\- Дешевый трюк, - Локи старался звучать небрежно. – Меня больше интересует, когда ты завладел телом Джейн? Как у тебя получилось меня обмануть?  
\- Это было легко, Ло-ки, - она медленно произнесла его имя, перекатывая звуки на языке. – Во время перехода через портал. Ты и не заметил. Откровенно говоря, я думал, ты сильнее.  
\- Что ты сделал с Джейн? – Тор почти рычал, и Локи мысленно выругался. Более сдержанным его брат не стал. С магами надо осторожно выбирать тактику, но когда Тор услышит ответ, он будет нападать напролом. Что ж, может, это будет хороший отвлекающий маневр… Локи оборвал свою мысль. Он чувствовал силу этого существа, и ему не хотелось, чтобы ее ощутил Тор. Асы тоже могут умереть.  
\- Она мертва. Но пока я в ее теле, оно будет ходить, говорить, оно может даже поцеловать тебя, - маг сделал неуловимое движение, оказываясь рядом с Тором и почти касаясь его губ. Локи до боли сжал жезл. В ту же секунду Мъелнир врезался в тело девушки, отбрасывая ее в сторону, но удара о стену не последовало. Она растворилась в воздухе, мгновенно появляясь снова, смеясь, и кожа на руках Локи покрылась мелкими порезами, из которых медленно закапала кровь. Он направил в ее сторону жезл, произнося заклинание, но она ловко увернулась.  
\- Это был прекрасный план, заманить вас обоих в ловушку, - она смеялась, не переставая, - когда Асгард останется без правителей, он будет очень уязвим.  
Тор замахнулся Мъелниром для удара.  
\- Стой! – Закричал Локи, понимая, что опаздывает на долю секунды, что даже не успевает сформировать щит, когда Джейн одним пальчиком перехватила летящий в нее молот и он, засветившись мертвенно-бледным синим цветом полетел обратно. Не задумываясь Локи материлизовался на траектории полета Мъелнира, перехватывая его. Силой удара его отбросило назад, и он налетел на Тора, сбивая его с ног. Рука мгновенно онемела до плеча, и Локи знал, что это только начало. Он успел миллион раз проклясть себя за беспечность и уверенность в своей непобедимости. Что ж, вот и результат.  
\- Не ожидал, - протянул маг, ухмыляясь. – Вот значит, как ты ненавидишь своего брата, что готов погибнуть вместо него?  
Боль еще не пришла, но сознание уже заволокло легкой дымкой, и даже смех мага казался глуше. Пустота обволакивала его, принимая в свои объятия, и это было прекрасно. Ни боли, ни страха, ни желания мести, ни чувств к брату… Ничего. Ему было спокойно, все встало на свои места. Шепот Тора долетал до него откуда-то издалека, может, это был не шепот, а крик, Локи не знал.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал, брат? Ну зачем?  
Вспышка боли, когда онемение добралось до груди. Лед разливался по венам, останавливая ток крови, замедляя сердечный ритм. Так хорошо. Локи даже нашел в себе силы разомкнуть губы.  
\- Потому что я не мог позволить тебе умереть. – Губы тронула слабая улыбка. Он зажмурился, вбирая в себя пустоту, отдаваясь ей, позволяя нести себя. И в тот момент, когда его сердце остановилось, пустота выплеснулась из него, и он скорее чувствовал, чем видел, как подкашиваются ноги Джейн, и она падает на каменный пол. Ее смех оборвался мгновенно, и наступила оглушающая тишина. Ни стука сердца, ни движения воздуха, ничего. Локи был в пустоте. Он падал, падал, падал и падение длилось бесконечно. Пока теплая рука не прикоснулась к его щеке. Он знал, что не должен возвращаться туда, но пустота дала ему еще один шанс. Или иллюзию.

***  
В глазах Тора застыли слезы. Он склонился над Локи, гладя брата по щеке, его пальцы нерешительно застыли возле холодных губ, которые чуть приоткрылись, вдыхая влажный воздух подземелья.  
\- Локи? – Тор зажмурился, моргнул несколько раз, - Всеотец, спасибо!  
Он наклонился к брату, целуя его в губы, отчаянно, словно не мог поверить, что Локи действительно жив, что ему снова удалось провести смерть, которая была ближе, чем когда-либо.  
Локи потянулся ему навстречу, не отдавая отчета своим действиям, отвечая на поцелуй. И понимая, что именно этого он хотел. Не мести, ни трона, вот этого.  
Он все еще ощущал легкое онемение во всем теле, но когда губы Тора переместились на его шею, он прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать. В этом месте чувствительность точно не пострадала. Тор слегка сжал зубами мочку его уха, играя с ней языком, и Локи приподнялся, забираясь брату на колени. Тор опирался спиной на шершавый камень, и это Локи это вполне устраивало, он чуть отстранился, нетерпеливо стягивая с себя доспехи. Использовать заклинание после такого выброса силы он не решался. Пальцы плохо слушались, и Тор накрыл его руки своими, останавливая.  
\- Я сам, - выдохнул он, и под его пальцами доспехи слетели гораздо быстрее.  
От контраста разгоряченного тела рядом и холодного воздуха Ётунхейма кожа Локи покрылась мурашками, он мелко задрожал, прижимаясь к Тору сильнее. Он накрыл рукой напряженный член брата, охватывая его, очерчивая пальцами головку с выступившей смазкой.  
\- Я хочу… - Голос звучал хрипло, Тор приложил палец к его губам, и Локи обхватил его губами, скользя по нему языком. Зрачки Тора расширились от этого зрелища, дыхание участилось, и Локи не мог не ухмыльнуться.  
\- Тебе будет больно, - Тор дышал слишком быстро, выталкивая из себя слова, - я могу…  
\- Нет, - Локи, хотел этого, он хотел почувствовать себя живым сейчас – как никогда сильно. Ему было нужно ощутить жизнь, избавиться от охватывающей его пустоты. Он – здесь. Падение закончилось, ведь так?  
Тор вошел в него резко, одним движением, но боли не было. Не было вообще ничего.  
Локи открыл глаза и не увидел ничего, кроме окружающей его черноты. Ни звука, ни движения, ни прикосновения. Локи проснулся всего на миг, и этот миг показался ему вечностью. Мидгард, Асгард, Дарси, Джейн, мать, престол, маг, Тор… Сон был милостивым, сон был приятным. Пустыня бесконечности наполняла его страхом. Падение никогда не кончалось. Вечность, две, три, времени не существовало. Падение не кончалось и не кончится никогда. Бесконечное, наполненное только страхом и иллюзиями жизни. И Локи выбрал второе. Он снова закрыл глаза. Пусть падение не кончается, ведь только в иллюзиях он мог почувствовать себя нужным. А хорошие иллюзии почти неотличимы от реальности. Кому, как не ему это знать.  
Бесконечный мировой океан дышал, и Локи дышал в с ним унисон. Мимо проносились вспышки-звезды, взрывались солнца чьих-то галактик, рушились глыбы льда-кометы. За закрытыми веками – быстрые движения глаз. Локи спал. И в его снах было тепло. Его сны были наполнены всполохами красного плаща, нежными прикосновениями и обжигающими поцелуями. Падение никогда не кончалось, но пока Локи не просыпается, его не существует.


End file.
